


White Gold & Black Leather

by KingMatteroo



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: (failed) flirt attempts, (really) lame jokes, A series of unfortunate events (no not the show lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Chaos with a C, Cole deserves the world, Cole is Matthew's close friend, Cole will have his deserved good relationship, Early 80's era, F/M, Family Fluff, Fashion kingdom, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, He's a coffee bean flavored cinnamon roll, Jeannie tired from oblivious bean, Light-Hearted, Matthew and Jeannie AU, Matthew and Jeannie are my parents, Matthew being an oblivious bean, Matthew being teased, Matthew is so precious, Matthew with everyone fluff, New York City, Not sure how long I can wait for it though, Shy and oblivious/fun and bubbly trope, Slow Burn, Which is so cute, apparently food lol, everyone is so done from Matthew's obliviousness, light to moderate sex scenes, literally everyone ships Matthew and Jeannie, this was written by an enraged chaotic Matthew and RH fanboy, unexpected turn of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMatteroo/pseuds/KingMatteroo
Summary: In the depths of an internal war of emotions, Matthew tries desperately to shake off the idea of Jeannie in his life. For some reason, he doesn’t think it’ll ever happen. Perhaps a glass of Scotch in his study, or a trip on his motorcycle to his bar, or the attempt to have a double lifestyle to fill that void will sort things out inside of his inner world, or maybe not. Jeannie has entered his thoughts, he has had a crush on her from his childhood after all. He thought that “it” passed, but it did not. In every step he takes, every thought he has, every second of his day, every minute of his dreams: she’s there. The idea of the woman of his dreams and him ever happening sounds almost impossible to Matthew. No, there’s not a benefit of pushing it away, it’s time to make her a part of his life, once and for all, or at least that’s what everyone tells him to.A journey of intense emotions both for Matthew and Jeannie, unraveled by the mere internal need they both share (unknowingly) for each other.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Original Character(s), Cole Mackenzie & Original Characters, Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert & Cole Mackenzie, Matthew Cuthbert & Original Male Character(s), Matthew Cuthbert/Jeannie Pippett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Goldenly Bold

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to thank you for surviving the mess that is the tags. Second, Thank you for choosing to give it a go after all! This fic is the first thing I have ever written, and I’m nothing close to a “good” writer, as you may see from my first chapter, but I promise you it does get better than the first one.
> 
> I thought of the idea of this AU one night and it just flared in my mind, I had to give it a go. I really got invested by the idea of the complete change of the setting and how that would affect each of the characters. Now Matthew in canon lives in Green Gables, his comfort zone that he rarely ever leaves, a quiet peaceful place, perfect for keeping his preserved and quiet nature as he loves to. But, what if the setting was the exact opposite? Loud, crowded, modern? I wanted to delve more into this aspect to see how different Matthew will have to be, his way of communication, his relationships and so on. Don’t get me wrong, Matthew (and all the characters for that manner) are all themselves on the inside, just don’t let the first two or three chapters throw you off. You’ll notice as the chapters progress that he is indeed the same old Matthew, but a change of setting does bring with it some surprises. 
> 
> Things you need to know before you jump all in, I’m planning for this to be a longer story, at least 20 chapters, but I’ll have to see how things go. Please, don’t judge the story from its first chapters. The first chapter is essentially a set up with very little to no plot, the second has some plot setting but not fully, in the first few I’ll focus on setting the story right, but don’t worry, the plot will progress before you know it. 
> 
> Michael Cuthbert, Matthew’s brother, has died a natural death a few years earlier from the time of the story. 
> 
> Anne is about 29, Cole is 30, Matthew is 60 and Henry Scotch (OMC) is 47, and finally Jeannie is 58. 
> 
> Hopefully this story comes out as I hope for, exploring Matthew’s and Jeannie’s emotions toward each other can be something very complex and interesting, so I’m more than thrilled to get into it. 
> 
> I would so love to know any of your thoughts or opinions about any part of the story, check me up on twitter @Khalid_AWAE if you’re hoping for more Matthew and R.H. content :D
> 
> That’s all I have to say for now, you may have a fun ride :) (not a motorcycle reference) 
> 
> Side note: I put a mention of R.H. in the first chapter because I couldn’t help it lol

It’s 9pm on a rainy night in Manhattan, New York in 1983. He walks gracefully in the streets of the fine city, under the gorgeous New York lights, holding a bottle of his favorite beer. Walking confidently, yet excitedly in his black coat, with his favorite red shirt under. He’s jumping out of joy to finally meet his friend Matthew after all those years. Though the two dearly close friends haven’t met in a long time, it was no fault of their own. Matthew moved from Canada to New York in 1966 and had to leave his best friend to work in the Big Apple, carrying multiple businesses through his journey, until he had enough for a nice fancy house that he's more than satisfied by. 

Matthew’s friend went to France for a couple of years, two years after Matthew moved, to look for a job because Canada wasn’t quite satisfying at that time, and he met the love of his life there, Grace. Although the two friends haven't seen each other in more than a decade, they always kept close contact on a weekly basis. He bought Matthew his favorite pizza from a place that he always talked about. Holding his beer bottle that is empty by now, while trying to protect that box of hot pepperoni pizza from the rain by covering it with his black coat, in which had been sent to him by Matthew as a gift for his 39th birthday. 

He approaches the apartment unit, gets to apartment 17 which has the initials M and C hung on its door. Something’s cooking here, it’s an intense smell. Wondering what this familiar smoky scent could be. Curiosity flowing in the air, the sound of classical rock music is loud, and the smell of beer is quite evident.

“Hey Henry! My dear friend! If it hasn't been a long time!" Matthew yells excitedly as he gazes at his old friend Henry Scotch. "Just ignore the empty beer bottles and used cigars that are.. everywhere," he says in confusion.

"Ah! My friend Matteroo. It's been a very long time man," in pure excitement he goes. 

"Too long. I'm sure you missed the almighty Matthew." 

"Shut up," as Henry hugs his deeply beloved Matthew. Henry hates to admit it, but he missed his friend more than he can put in words. That hug is extra special.. First because it's a long lasting, took long enough to finally happen one, and second because it's a black coat and black leather jacket hug. 

As they sit on a black leather couch, Matthew hands Henry a beer bottle that he just cracked open. “Here, try this.” 

"How long has it been? Sixteen years?" Henry asks, before taking a sip of the signature Matteroo beer. “HOLY this beer! Wow Matthew, I’m very proud. This beer is perfect. It has an incredibly smooth golden body, yet is so bold, exactly how I love it! You know I’m an experienced beer taster, so when I say this is some fine stuff you got there I mean it.”

"Seventeen. You were about 30 when I last saw you right? I was 43 at that time." Matthew chugs the rest of his beer. “I’m so glad you liked it! It took me about three years to get it right so I’m really glad you think it’s good. I mean.. you’re an experienced one, so I’m more than honored.”

Henry corrects him, in complete shock and disappointment "Firstly, I was twenty nine. Secondly, you're OLD. Lastly I’m in love with the name you picked. So fancy." He laughs. 

Matthew feels the peer offense and immediately replies, "I'm not old, I'm only SIXTY. And I still look young." He takes a long whiff of his cigar. “As for the name, it was actually Anne’s idea, about a year ago. Gosh I miss her,” Matthew replies, with an aching sore spreading in his gentle loving heart because he deeply misses his daughter. A single teardrop falls off his blue eye. 

“Ah, Anne. I miss that little one. By the way where is she anyway?” Henry sighs.

“Don’t call her little, she’s turning thirty this year. Also she’s only MY little girl,” Matthew says quite violently, yet protectively. “She works in a big journalism company because my girl is the smartest one. She travels the world on journaling trips regarding all sorts of topics. This time she has a four month trip to Cuba. It’s been about three months only, yet I miss her so much. Can’t wait for her to come back next month, and finally hold her in my arms.”

“Okay, I get it. You like being the protective dad don’t you?” Henry smiles softly, and pats Matthew’s knee. “Wipe that tear off your wrinkly old cheek because I got you your favorite pizza! Cheer up Matteroo. She’ll come in a month and you’ll hug her all you want.”

Matthew’s jaw almost drops to the floor, his teary eyes become vibrantly happy, and a soft expression of joy goes upon his face. “Oh in the name of heavenly beer paradise you got me my favorite pizza? Henry.. I have no words. Get yourself here,” Matthew says before standing up from his couch to hug Henry. 

As Henry stands up, he sees Matthew’s arms coming at him. He blinks, and his arms are holding him. Matthew hugs him a tight, yet soft hug.

Henry pats on his back, and goes, “Woah there. It’s okay Matthew, everything is going to be okay.” 

While Matthew’s head is on Henry’s shoulder, he says, “Thank you, Henry. I really missed you.”

“I know, I know. I missed you too grandpa. It’s going to be alright.”

“I just.. miss my daughter so much. I know it’s been three months only, but it feels like decades. I can’t begin to explain it. It breaks my heart every time she leaves, even for a short time. I just.. love her, so much.” 

“I know Matteroo. Hey, it’s going to be okay. One month, right? Maybe that’s a long time, but after that painful time passes, you’ll finally get to hold her, tell her how much you missed her, and I’m sure—no, I’m certain she would come running at you, rushing to get a hug of yours. Stand strong.” Henry rubs Matthew’s head from the back gently. He looks at his teary eyes. “Look at me. Hey, look at me, it’s going to be okay.”

Matthew wipes his tears, then nods affirmatively. “Thank you Henry.” 

“No need to,” Henry blurs, smiling softly.

"But she went to Cuba, the hometown of the finest cigars in the world," says Matthew with a sad frown, and almost starts crying again.

Henry chuckles, "I know like, so rude." 

"Right? Very rude." They both laugh it off.

They slowly take off each other, the soft hands separate, and they sit back at the couch.

Henry immediately opens that box of hot pizza. Just as he lifts the top part off the box, a hand from his right side steals a slice as fast as beer spreads after being spilled.

“So you’re not just an old grandpa, you’re a fat old grandpa,” Henry says, shocked by Matthew hastily taking that piece in front of his eyes.

“For the last time, I lost a lot of weight and I’m exercising. Just take a bite of that, you’ll be fat too,” Matthew says, proud of the masterpiece he’s holding in his hand and didn’t care a portion about Henry’s lame insult.

Matthew then takes his first bite. The fresh, stretchy mozzarella cheese evaporates in his mouth, the perfection of the Italian tomato sauce filled with natural herbs tingles his tongue, and that classic, crispy pepperoni all combine for a delicious golden treat. Not to mention the queen of the show, that fluffy, crispy from the outside, soft and airy from the inside pizza crust. “As Marilla likes to say, ‘Oh gracious me.’ This is good,” Matthew says, completely daydreaming of that pizza. 

Henry grabs a slice closer to his nose to smell it. He smells the pure freshness and cheesy heaven in that piece. The smell takes him back to a good old time when he was 13. His mother would make fresh pizza from scratch every Friday evening. He feels tingly all around his body from remembering those wholehearted Friday nights. “Oh man.. this smell.”

“I know,” Matthew says before taking a huge bite of his second slice.

Henry finally gets ready to take a bite. The cheese melts in his mouth, and nothing but the sound of that crunchy, yet soft crust. “I agree with Marilla. Oh gracious me.” He tears up of happiness. ”This is so good Matthew how.. You know what, I don’t care how just give me another slice,” Henry says after finishing his slice.

“And here’s another piece of heaven!” Matthew yells excitedly.

“Stop yelling grandpa and please don’t do the victory danc-”

Matthew stands up and does a victory dance holding his slice.

*sounds of leather jacket and excited Matthew noises*

“Ugh he’s doing the victory Matthdance” Henry says, rolling his eyes. He adds, “Speaking of Marilla—oh for god’s sake just sit DOWN—Where the hell is she too? Did you like, get drunk one night and say ‘Gonna abandon my family to go to Jeannie,’ or what?” Henry says, teasing Matthew.

“So you need to work on two things: finishing your protocols to move to New York, and your sense of humor,” says Matthew before he sips his beer. “Marilla is actually in Ireland.”

“Oh Ireland! Wow.. why?”

“About five years ago, we were at Anne’s house in Chicago—she stays there because that's where the main department of her work is. She comes every couple of months here and stays at my house for some time. We were having a family night, and Marilla made one of her heavenly plum puffs. Me and Anne were eating the puffs of paradise and freshly made plum jam. I winked and smiled at Anne, and she immediately knew what I meant. It was time to tell Marilla what we’ve been waiting to tell her for weeks. ‘You should open a bakery in Ireland!’ Me and Anne yelled at the same time. Fast forward a year later, she opened her own bakery in Ireland, and named it on Anne’s suggestion ‘Puffs’. And now, her bakery is at the top three best bakeries in Ireland! I’m so proud of my sister. Now she lives there to take care of her bakery. She comes every few months to Chicago to have a family night at Anne’s.”

“Oh my lord, Matthew. I need to taste one of those plum puffs. Next time you have a family night you better bring me some on your way home.” 

“Will do. And, it’s not just a bakery, it’s also a coffee shop which is _perfect._ Coffee has a dear place in my heart. She serves the best Irish coffee too,” Matthew says, longing for some Irish coffee at that moment. 

“Coffee and whiskey? SIGN ME UP!” says Henry thrillingly.

“By the way, are you wearing your diapers right now?" Matthew says with a confident smile on his face. 

Henry goes, "Are you wearing yours?" He laughs loudly and almost chokes on Matthew's signature beer. 

Matthew’s face expression changes from a proud smile to a shocked jaw drop in the matter of a split second. "Very funny. Anyway, I'm glad I finally met you after all those years. I thought you got ran over by your enraged wife."

"A comedian, I see. I thought you died too," Henry says, before sipping his beer. 

"Why did you think I died?" Matthew asks, confused.

"You know, because you're so old." He laughs loudly, Matthew joins him.

"By the way, what game are we watching tonight? And hand me the cigars"

"Here, and we're watching Hockey tonight." Matthew hands him the packet of his favorite (oddly cheap) cigars. 

Henry says in utter confusion, "HOCKEY? What a nerd."

"I am NOT a nerd. If anything I'm far from being close to one. Don’t you dare make fun of such a legendary Canadian sport. I won’t allow it," Matthew says angrily. 

"Why don't you watch football? Like the normal people?"

"I'm only watching the game tonight because R.H. Thomson is playing." Matthew lights another cigar. The smell of this place is divine. Nothing but the marvelous exterior of a rich, golden, aromatic beer, and the classic heavy smoky scent from the cigars. The smell of smoke is bold, yet elegant enough that it doesn't overwhelm. “These cigars are impeccable,” he says as a cloud of smoke leaves his mouth.

"Who the hell is that?" asks Henry, perplexed. 

"Oh R.H. is a great guy. He's actually a marvelous actor and he has a side Hockey career. I remember going to his plays twenty or so years ago back in Canada. Fine days." Matthew remembers the old times. He finishes the bottle sadly.

"I see. Well at least we're here now so let's do this like the old times. I reckon you still have nachos in your drawer?" He points to one of the kitchen drawers.

"Of course I do. Get the nachos and I'll make the salsa and grab more beer. They both go to the kitchen to prepare for a killer night like the old times when they used to hang out in Matthew's old apartment, and nothing but the sound of rock music and the smell of beer and nacho cheese taking over the whole place. 

*****

Matthew is dicing some tomatoes for the salsa, Henry is getting the nachos. Matthew is a great cook but he doesn't like to admit it. 

"So? What are your plans?" Henry asks. 

"What plans?" Matthew goes.

"Your plans towards Jeannie? I know you said after the 'incident' you couldn't talk to her. By the way, remind me of that incident because it’s hilarious." Henry chuckles. 

"Oh, right. The incident.. Well.. it was a fine night five years ago, I was on my first and only date with Jeannie at an Italian restaurant, and it was going great, until dessert.." Matthew shifts to a sad tone. One teardrop falls on the tomatoes.

"Matthew, don't you dare cry at the toma- OH SERIOUSLY?" Henry says. looking at Matthew, offended, yet disappointed because surprisingly that wasn’t the first time Matthew cried on tomatoes making a salsa. “Great. Tonight we have a special nacho dish with a delicious salsa seasoned with Matthew’s tears!” 

Matthew drops his knife turning a 180 to look furiously at him. Henry gives him a “what?” look. “Oh you never shut up do you?” Matthew says, fed up from him.

“Fine I’ll shut up. Tell me about the cursed dessert.”

"Well, I thought it was a good idea to order banana cream pie for dessert, but when the waiter came with the pie—god give me mercy on that waiter—he tripped over and the pie fell not over the table, not over me, not on the floor, but on Jeannie's expensive blue dress. Let's just say the date ended before dessert and I never put anything banana-related in my mouth ever again." Matthew continues chopping sadly. Henry can’t help but burst out laughing. 

"C'mon Matthew, it's been five years. Didn't you go to her house and brought her a bouquet of white lilies to ‘represent the pureness of her heart,’ hot chocolate and a vanilla cake to make her feel better? Talk about romance there."

"Ah.. I don't know Henry, she seemed happy but I couldn't talk to her after that night—I was terrified. What am I supposed to say? I'll forever be the man she went on a date with before getting a pie ruin her expensive dress." Matthew gets cilantro for the salsa. 

"That’s true.. But you can't just stay in the past Matthew. I know Jeannie means everything to you, so go get her man," Henry says in an encouraging tone. 

Matthew chops the cilantro, then wipes his tears with his left hand. "You're right. I've had a crush on her my entire life. She was my childhood crush before you were even born." 

"Hey no need to offend anybody grandpa," Henry says. 

"Shut up. The point is, I always get nervous whenever I'm around her and stutter and say weird things like 'I forgot that my washing machine was on, I have to uh.. get back to it, before the cloths get um, too uh, wet." I really like her but I'm not so sure she feels the same way."

"Look, we may haven't met in seventeen years, but I know you and Jeannie too well. When I say you two are meant for each other, I mean it. So don't miss the chance before you die, and I sense that's quite near."

"Oh the lame old age difference jokes are back.. You know I'm quite good with them too. Anyhow, the salsa is ready, Just a fresh squeeze of lime and it's done. The game is starting so let's hurry to the couch. Bring the nachos and I'll get the salsa and the beer."   
  


*****

It's the last minute of the match, the teams are tied, tension takes over the room. Matthew is manifesting nervously, Henry is just eating nachos and ignoring the match.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Matthew jumps off from his leather couch, his beer bottle falls on the floor, he almost knocks the salsa bowl but Henry caught it at the last second.

"HEY! Careful of the salsa," Henry shouts while eating aggressively. 

Matthew then starts screaming, "YES! I KNEW R.H. WOULD CRUSH THIS MATCH AT THE LAST SECOND! WOOT! That's what I'm talking about." He jumps in his place excitedly, Henry is impressed.

"HOLY! That was legendary! I see why you love this man now," Henry says.

"I told you this man is marvelous."

"Indeed. Well, now the match is finished, why don't you show me the rest of your apartment? The living room alone is phenomenal, I need to see the rest!" Henry eats the rest of the nachos and finishes his beer. 

"Oh so you'd like an apartment tour? Sure," Matthew says confidently.

While gesturing around him, Matthew says, "So as you see, this is the living room which is connected to the kitchen, I had to buy these two black leather couches for a simple look. This apartment is generally small, I just rented it to crash at whenever I decide to work in the bar for the night, and in the mornings I go back to my real house. Anyway, this here, is the records room, you see all those vinyl hanging on the wall? I'm doing a collection type of thing. I mostly love classical rock if I want some thrill, but if I want to be relaxed sipping British tea at my porch back in my actual house, I'd go for the classy jazz. Here, you can see vinyl of old The Beatles records, Queen, The Clash, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, all of it. Speaking of Iron Maiden, let me put in "Piece of Mind" real quick."

Matthew grabs the fine album by Iron Maiden and inserts it in his vinyl player. 'The Trooper' starts playing. 

Henry asks curiously, "That's a nice vinyl player. But I have to ask, why is everything leather for you? Have you had a secret relationship with leather or something?" Henry says sarcastically. 

"Very funny. I believe you can never go wrong with leather." Matthew tells Henry of his strong passion of leather. 

"So that was the record collection room, let me show you here, my own private mini bar!" Matthew presents his quite small, but really cool red and black bar, With posters of Queen, The Beatles and other classical rock bands on the black walls. 

Henry yells in extreme shock, "YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PRIVATE BAR HERE AND WE WERE HANGING IN THE LIVING ROOM ALL THIS TIME?!" He almost passes out. 

"Relax kiddo. I only have vodka and beer here, the good stuff is back at the other house in my study. Would you like some shots?" Matthew offers Henry his favorite vodka. 

"You already know my answer." Henry winks.

Matthew pours Henry and himself a shot each. 

"I think that's pretty it, only the bedroom is left which is not that interesting. It's a small apartment but I chose Manhattan because it's close to my bar."

"Why don't you show me the bedroom? Or is Jeannie there?" Henry says raising one eyebrow before having his shot. 

Unimpressed by Henry's lame, embarrassing efforts, Matthew goes, "If I get a dollar every time you say a lame Jeannie joke I would be rich by now. Oh wait, I already am." Matthew mocks him after having his shot.

"It was a great night Matthew. We should do this more often. At your bar tomorrow at 9?" Henry says from the top of his shoulder as he reaches the apartment’s door.

"Done. See you at the bar tomorrow. Don't be late," Matthew says.

"Consider it done. By the way that vodka is awful." 

Matthew rolls his eyes before closing the door at his face. 


	2. The Barn, the Tree, and the Chalk

_"Hands.. I'm.. Holding.. Her hands? I.. Where am I? What am I doing here? It's foggy out here.. Why am I holding her hands? She's getting closer to me.. Did she just ask.. 'Matthew?' or am I imagining it? I don't.. know exactly where I am. It seems like.. a forest?"_

"Jeannie!" Matthew wakes up screaming, horrified in the middle of the night. He dreamt of Jeannie once again. He feels his heart racing, sweating all through his body.

 _Not again._ He thinks after a long sigh. He sits up, and checks the clock hanging on the wall. He sees it's 11:23. Matthew groans, and realizes he’s late.

Matthew gets up, trying to forget the dream he just had. He's been dreaming of Jeannie every couple of days for the last two months. It hurts him a lot, but he can't help having those hideous dreams.

He goes to his records room to look for a specific album.

"Where is it.. Where is it?.. No.. Not this one, not this one either. Uh.. “ Matthew mumbles as he tries desperately to find it.

He finally finds the album in the middle of a classical 70’s and 80’s rock collection. He blows the dirt off the 1980 AC/DC album, and carefully takes the vinyl out and inserts it in his vinyl player. 'Back In Black' starts playing.

Matthew then goes to his mini bar. He grabs a bottle of vodka from the cabinet.

"I suppose a little vodka would do no harm," Matthew whispers before taking a few mouthfuls straight from the bottle.

Matthew thinks for a second of which outfit he should wear tonight as he looks at his wardrobe-which ironically, is full of black leather jackets- He takes a black leather jacket, a black turtleneck top, some blue jeans, and finishes with a pair of light brown boots to go along with the outfit.

Matthew wears his outfit then stands in front of the mirror. He checks himself, turns around, takes off the leather jacket, wearing his turtleneck top with the blue jeans. He thinks he looks great. He wears his jacket again and takes a comb to do his hair. He does his hair neatly. Looking outstanding, he nods affirmatively.

Matthew goes to get the last thing left before he leaves. He pulls the drawer of his accessories, takes a black watch and looks at it closely. _Gosh I miss her.._ he thinks, as he wears the black watch that was given to him as a birthday gift from Anne for his 60th birthday back in June. He feels a sore in his heart, a violent longing for his daughter. Matthew rubs his chest slowly, and feels the pain lingering so deep in his gentle soul.

Matthew leaves the apartment.

Sitting in all its glory, under the New York lights, it shines through the whole street. Every person that walks by it gets shocked out of admiration. It's truly a wreckful beauty. Matthew's matte black motorcycle is his favorite. With a shiny chrome finish, it couldn't be more perfect. Matthew likes to call his bike ‘Midnight Wolf' because it's a complete monster at nighttime.

He gets on his bike, puts on his shiny black helmet, looking stunning. He reaches to a pocket in his jacket, and grabs the star of the show, his pair of black leather gloves. Matthew couldn't look finer. He wears the leather gloves, then heads to his bar.

*****

It’s been apparent that the love for handmade crafts grew stronger and stronger with Matthew over the years. Matthew believes that there’s something amusing about seeing your own craft, made by your own hands come together. It took Matthew about three years to build his bar, with the help of a few friends and workers, he wanted to make sure he makes it just like he wants it. In those years, he worked on getting the recipe right for his signature beer, he wanted to make something his, with his own touch. Early 1983, he finally opened his bar, and announced that his signature beer is ready for purchase. Matthew got himself many loyal customers wanting to get a taste of his signature beer on a weekly basis.

Matthew wanted to do something different for the bar other than a basic pub, while keeping his style in it. He has always been a fan of sophistication and simplicity at the same time-it is his style anyway. Matthew decided that the style of his bar should be a mixture of the classic New York bars, and the old fashioned European pubs, with a huge oak bar counter that has a dark mahogany finish, and many wooden shelves hung on the brick walls, dim yellow lights, wooden bar stools, and a few bottles of rum and gin hanging on the wide wooden ceilings, which were made by Anne, with the help of Matthew, using ropes and empty bottles for a “creative decoration” as Anne likes to call it. 

One of the things Matthew wanted to add in his bar to resemble his own touch, was having an entire wall of “his” things. He put a few of his vests on the wall, his iconic brown vest that he always loved to wear, his green vest, and of course, his classy black vest. He hung a few of his hats too, and a few pictures of him with Anne, with Anne and Marilla, with Cole, a few old ones with Henry, and a childhood pic with Marilla. He finished the wall by adding a shovel, to remind him of the old times.

When Anne left to Cuba for her journaling trip, Matthew wanted to do something for his daughter, something he knew she would fall in love with. He picked one of the bar’s wide walls, and turned it completely to a mini library right in the middle of his bar, with books ranging from the early 16th century, to modern day novels of all kinds. He spent a crazy amount of time building that library, and had Cole add his artistic touch, painting a few decorations on that gorgeous wooden piece of art. He added two big, comfy, brown leather chairs, and a side coffee table. Those two chairs are only for when Matthew wants to spend a peaceful night reading next to his daughter with some nice Irish coffee. Nobody but Matthew and Anne are allowed to sit at those chairs, Matthew wanted it to be specially for his daughter whom he loves greatly. He finished building that library just two weeks ago, he couldn’t wait to see his daughter’s face when he would surprise her with that pure thoughtful gift as soon as she comes back from her trip.

“Okay sir, here’s your mojito,” Matthew says as he hands a man his drink. 

“And you Miss?” asks Matthew. 

“I’d like some rum please. On the rocks.”

“You got it,” Matthew takes a bottle of rum, and pours a glass on the rocks for the lady. 

“Here you go, rum on the rocks.”

As Matthew wipes the counter, enjoying some Frank Sinatra that is playing in the background, Cole storms in all of a sudden, looking a bit rough, there’s a mad expression on his face. He walks in aggressively, wearing a caramel knit sweater, light tan chinos, and a long dark grey coat. He mumbles inaudibly.

Matthew whispers to another bartender, “Charlotte go get the good whiskey from the back.” 

“UGH,” Cole groans as he sits at the bar counter.

“Are you.. okay, Cole?” asks Matthew.

“Yes Matthew I’m doing really wonderful thank you,” Cole rolls his eyes.

“Scotch?”

“Mhmm. Neat,” says Cole. 

Matthew pours a glass of his exceptional ten year old aged Scotch whiskey for Cole. He pours himself a glass too. 

“I swear to god Matthew I am DONE. This is unbearable.” 

“Did you go to the bar I told you about?”

“YES I DID. Along with three other bars, twelve men and five hours later,” says Cole sadly.

“I’m pretty sure.. there are.. you know, some good looking.. men, out there,” Matthew says with a cheeky smile, raising both eyebrows.

“I know Matthew, I’m aware,” He chugs all his whiskey at once. “Another round sir please and thank you.” 

“Would you like the whole bottle?” asks Matthew.

Cole looks at Matthew shyly, then shifts his sight away from him, “Yes,” he says quietly.

“There you go. It’s on the house,” Matthew hands him the whole bottle of the fine honey wood liquor.

“On the house? See Matthew that’s why everyone loves you,” Cole grabs the bottle and pours himself and Matthew another glass. Matthew laughs before sipping his whiskey.

“This is absolutely insane. All I’m asking for is someone that has SOME interests. Is this too much to ask for? ‘Oh I’m Jack I work in a tattoo shop and I have no goal in life whatsoever’ BORING,” says Cole.

Matthew chokes on his whiskey, he laughs so hard it comes out of his nose. “Well, Jack doesn’t seem like a perfect fit,” he continues laughing. 

“Matthew, this is not funny,” as he laugh-cries. “And NO, he is not. I hate Jack, I don’t like Jack, I hope I never come across Jack ever again.”

“Alright Cole, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Matthew says, patting Cole’s left shoulder. 

“This is so complicated, I’d rather live single my whole life than go through this. I don’t even want someone that paints or even likes arts. I just want someone that cares for SOMETHING for the lord’s sake.”

“I know, Cole. Believe me I know how hard it is,” Matthew says as he remembers the dark past of his only date with Jeannie. “But it’s going to be okay. The right person will come at the right time.” 

“What about the other eleven?” asks Matthew, raising one eyebrow.

“Ugh don’t even get me started.” They both laugh it off.

“So I have a proposal that you might be interested in,” Matthew says to Cole.

“A proposal! I’m listening.” Cole gets closer curiously. 

Matthew leans on the counter, holding his glass. “What if, I set you up with someone?” he whispers.

“Oh okay Cupid, you got me hooked up. I’m all ears!” Cole says, trying to hide the amount of curiosity flowing under his skin.

“Well, I know someone, and I think you will like him. But, I have only one condition, you won’t know who he is, you won’t know his name, nothing. You’ll get to know each other on the date,” Matthew smiles before sipping his whiskey.

“Okay matchmaker Matthew, I agree on your conditions sir,” Cole says with a confident smile. He clinks his glass with Matthew’s.

Abruptly, the bar doors are wide open, he walks in, looking like he just ran a mile. Wearing his black coat, which looks weirdly wet. With a gray shirt under and blue jeans, he breathes heavily. “Please tell me this is Matthew’s.. one second, I gotta catch my breath, please tell me this is Matthew’s bar?” Henry says, completely out of breath.

“Here he is,” Matthew shouts. “You’re at The Barn.”

“The Barn?” asks Henry, confused.

“That’s the name of Matthew’s bar,” says Cole.

“Oh.. okay.. I guess I’m at The Barn..?” Henry replies. Matthew and Cole laugh loudly.

“I.. Matthew.. for god's sake.. wait I need to breathe..”

“Take your time,” Matthew laughs. 

“Please, don’t ever.. give anyone.. directions.. ever again.”

“I told you in Manhattan near that coffee shop, what took you so long? It’s one am. You were supposed to be here at 9!” Matthew says, a bit mad.

“OH WOW THE COFFEE SHOP WHAT AN AMAZING DESCRIPTION LIKE THERE’S ONLY ONE COFFEE SHOP IN THE ENTIRETY OF MANHATTAN, HOW STUPID OF ME,” Henry says furiously.

“I forgot its name okay,” Matthew looks awkwardly at his glass.

“AND THIS HELL OF A CITY IS GIGANTIC AND THERE’S BARELY ANY TAXIS NEAR MY HOTEL SO I HAD TO WALK ALL THE WAY HERE.”

“You know there’s subways right? Aren’t there any subways in France or something?” says Matthew.

“I KNOW. I JUST DIDN’T HAVE MONEY FOR A TICKET BECAUSE SOME CREEPY DUDE STOLE MY WALLET SO I HAD TO WALK.”

Matthew bursts out laughing he legitimately chokes on his whiskey once again. Cole pats on his back a few times.

“YEAH LAUGH IT OUT AT LEAST SOMEONE IS ENJOYING IT,” he sits angrily at the counter next to Cole.

“Why are you.. wet?” Matthew asks. 

“IT WAS THAT TAXI SON OF A- You know what, never mind it’s FINE.”

“Vodka?” Matthew offers Henry.

“Just give me your strongest,” says Henry.

“70% vodka it is,” Matthew takes a vodka bottle from the shelf behind him, he calls it “the Heart Attack” because of how strong it is. He pours a shot for Henry.

“Here. By the way, I haven’t introduced you two to each other so Cole, this is my old friend Henry, and Henry, this is my friend Cole,” Matthew says.

“Oh Henry! What a nice name!” Cole says.

“Relax Cole he’s married,” Matthew says, teasing him.

“Wh- Matthew I said nothing! I only said that I like his name—Married to a guy or?”

“COLE!” Matthew shouts, a little embarrassed. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I was just joking,” Cole laughs, then slams his glass on the counter, “Another round sir.” 

“I like him already,” Henry says pointing at Cole. 

“Sorry Henry it’s just who I am,” Cole says to Henry.

“Don’t worry about it. You have a fine sense of humour,” says Henry as he gives him a friendly smile.

“Talking of marriage, what’s her name?” Cole asks, inquisitively.

“It’s Grace, and I love her loads,” Henry says. 

“Grace! such a wonderful name. By the way, Matthew has matched me with someone,” Cole says with a confident expression upon his face. Matthew pours Cole another glass.

Henry’s face drops in utter disappointment, “Matchmaking huh? WHAT ABOUT MATCHMAKING YOURSELF TO JEANNIE FOR GOD’S SAKE?”

“Yeah speaking of Jeannie.. What are the new ‘developments’ Matthew?” Cole says with a wink.

“Why does everyone care about Jeannie so much?” says Matthew.

Henry looks at Cole, then says, “You wanna say it or should I?”

“What if we say it together?” 

“Say what?” asks Matthew. 

“Because you and Jeannie are made for each other!” Henry and Cole yell at the same time.

“Oh yeah! I knew I liked you!” Henry says excitedly to Cole.

“Yes Henry! Matthew and Jeannie rights!!!” Cole does a high five with Henry.

Matthew rests his hand on his forehead, then sighs a long, exhausted sigh. “Uh.. kids.” 

“Uh.. grandpas,” Henry replies.

“Seriously Matthew, as Anne likes to say, what’s holding you back? You know you like her, and I know she likes you too, so just go talk to her!” says Cole. 

“Yeah Matthew, listen to Cole. It’s as simple as ‘Hey Jeannie, I really like you, and I thought maybe you’d like to have a drink sometime?’ nothing much, me and Cole will help you with the wording so you don’t have to worry about what to say, right Cole?” 

“Absolutely,” Cole says.

“It’s not as easy as you think,” Matthew says while wiping a bottle of gin. 

“Nobody said it was easy, but you won’t go anywhere if you avoid her 24/7,” Henry replies. 

“It would be easier with time Matthew. You just need to break the ice, and once you get comfortable around her, and you hold her in your arms, you would know it was all worth it,” Cole says.

Matthew stops for a second, and fades out. He hears the words “hold her” and suddenly his vision becomes blurry, the sound of music vanishes, his sight catches no one. All he can see is the dream that he had, and all he can hear is his heart racing faster than a marathon runner. He feels the sore in his heart, a sore that he knows too well. A sore he only has when he thinks about Jeannie. He lays his hand on his chest to feel his heart, and rubs his it slowly. As the thought of Jeannie spreads even further in Matthew’s chest, all the warmth in his gentle soul turns to ice, and he feels that ice shattering inside of him. That’s what thinking of Jeannie feels like to Matthew, it hurts him so much, but he always tries to hide it.

“Matthew? Are you okay?” Cole asks, worried over him.

“I.. yeah, I’m- I’m fine. It’s just.. something that I remembered, it’s fine,” Matthew gets out of that state, and comes back to where he is. “Uh.. Here’s the food menu, if you’d like to order anything. I’m just.. going to the bathroom to wash up.” 

Matthew hands Henry and Cole a menu each, then runs to the bathroom. He sits there. He didn’t want to go to the bathroom but he felt he had to be alone for some time, the feeling he has is too overwhelming to stay in front of people. After all, Matthew doesn’t like the crowd, it only makes him feel worse. 

Matthew usually holds his emotions in, but when they are too powerful, he can’t help but let them all out at once. He recites every decision he ever made towards Jeannie, ever since they were kids, and up until his latest interaction with her, which was the only date he ever had with the woman of his dreams.

Meanwhile, Cole and Henry look closely at the menu, everything looks delicious. Henry doubts for some time, then asks, “So what’s good here?”

“Oh everything is good because Matthew is the one that cooks most of the time, and let me tell you, the man is a chef,” Cole says.

“Oh yes, I see. Have you tried the signature ‘Barn’ burger..?” asks Henry, puzzled. 

“OH YEAH. The signature is so good. It’s basically a double cheeseburger with caramelized onions, topped with the legendary Barn sauce. I think I might have this one tonight!” Cole says with his mouth watering.

“The Barn sauce? Does it taste like hay or something?” Henry says sarcastically. 

“Haha, the barn is Matthew’s signature!” Cole laughs.

“Alright, I think I’m gonna have one too!” Henry says.

“Perfect!”

At that moment, Matthew is sweating, breathing heavily, remembering every moment with Jeannie that didn’t go as planned. Storms of regret take over his heart, it feels like little knives stabbing him from the inside. All of those heavy feelings accumulate inside of his heart, and escape with a single line of tears falling from his left eye. One that is full of pain, passing down his cheek, reaching his neck, stopping under that black turtleneck top. Matthew catches his heavy breaths, and wipes his tears. He mumbles, “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” 

Feeling a strong ache, he leaves the bathroom, and washes his face to get back to his friends.

Matthew gets back to the bar counter, “So have you decided yet, kids?”

“Yes Matthew! Two signature Barn burgers, sir,” says Cole.

“You can never go wrong with the signature Barn burger. Also, you know you can just call me Matthew, right?” says Matthew.

“I know but like, you’re thirty years older than me so I have to call you sir,” Cole laughs.

“Okay, two signatures.. What about the drinks?” Matthew smiles.

“Cola for me. Add whiskey in mine,” says Cole.

“Make it two,” Henry adds.

“Alright.. You got the bottle to serve yourselves, I’ll go cook your meals,” Matthew says, then heads to the bar’s kitchen. 

“Alrighty chef,” says Cole.

Matthew takes four beef patties and slides them on the hot grill. He really enjoys cooking, it always feels like a safe space to him, just him and the food having a fun time. While the patties are cooking, he takes the freshly baked brioche buns out of the oven, which he baked himself just when he first got to the bar. As he takes the fluffy buns out of the oven, a wave of heavenly butter smell travels through the whole kitchen. He flips the patties, and puts a slice of the classic American cheese on each one. While he waits for the cheese to melt, he takes the soft buttery clouds and slits them open. He butters the buns, and puts them on the grill to toast. The sound of sizzling cheese is evident. He takes the toasted buns, and spreads his signature Barn sauce on both sides. He takes two beef patties and slides them on the bun, then takes the caramelized onions he made, low and slow. He finishes the masterpiece with the remaining top bun. Complementing the dish with some crispy fries, with a good amount of the signature Barn sauce on the side.

Matthew walks back from the kitchen, carrying two dishes, “Here you go, two Barn burgers. I’ll get you the Colas.”

Matthew goes to get two Colas in huge glasses. “There, you have the whiskey to add as much you want,” Matthew says as he hands Cole and Henry their drinks.

“Oh my.. this smell is something else,” Cole says before immediately taking a huge juicy bite of that burger. The brioche buns are so soft they disappear in his mouth, and the classic taste of the American cheese is complemented by the sweetness of the caramelized onions, and the roasty flavor from the beef. All of that falls under a good layer of the signature Barn sauce. “Yup. This is as good as I remember,” Cole says, drowned in that complex, yet perfect mix of flavors. 

Henry doesn’t wait a second and takes a bite instantly. “Okay.. I need a few moments,” he says after having his bite. He stays silent, and a few minutes later, he finishes half of the burger, “Okay.. Matthew, you are a GREAT COOK, because this is probably the best burger I have ever had. Cole, hand me the whiskey.”

Matthew laughs proudly, “Enjoy your meal.”

“Oh we’re enjoying it alright,” Cole says, then hands Henry the bottle.

After the gentlemen finished their meal, Cole looks at his watch and sees it’s 3:12am. “Oh, it’s really late so I got to go. Thank you Matthew for these HEAVENLY burgers, and thanks for the bottle too.”

“Yeah I gotta go too. Just letting you know, Jeannie would love these burgers,” Henry says, teasing Matthew. Matthew sighs.

“One problem though.. I’m technically broke, no thanks to that creepy dude, and I don’t have a ride to my hotel,” Henry says. They all leave the bar.

“You can borrow my bike, my apartment is pretty close so I can walk my way home,” says Matthew to Henry. Matthew reaches to his bike, and Henry sees that beauty laying there. 

“YOU’RE GIVING ME YOUR BIKE? THIS BEAST?” Henry yells, shocked. 

“YEAH MATTHEW YOU’RE GIVING HENRY YOUR BIKE WHEN I’VE BEEN BEGGING TO BORROW IT FOR A YEAR NOW?” Cole says angrily. 

“Yeah, but you better bring it back in one piece. And Cole relax, you’ll get a ride,” Matthew laughs. “Speaking of which, where’s your bike Henry? Is it still in France?”

Henry nods, “Yeah. I’m only here for about two weeks, then I’ll have to return to France to get everything ready and shipped to move here officially. It’ll be about three or so weeks before I can come back again.”

“That’s great then!” says Matthew. 

“Can I at least have the gloves too?” asks Henry looking at those gloves.

Matthew turns on him with an offended face. “That’s funny. You’ll never have these bad boys,” Matthew says, showcasing his leather gloves confidently.

“Figured as much, but it was worth the try. Anyway, this was a great night. I’m up to hanging with you and Cole a whole lot these two weeks.” 

“I agree with Henry. This was a hell of a night!” Cole says.

“Alright, see you two later!” Matthew says before he leaves.

*****

As Matthew walks his way home, in the darkness of the city, he feels his emotions erupting again. He sees a fallen white Lily on the ground, and stops for a second to pick it up. He smells it, and suddenly, he’s smelling Jeannie’s hair, when they were playing together back when he was only ten. He tries to hold his tears, then says sadly to himself, “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” 

Matthew continues walking, then sees a big tree, he stops next to it for a moment, then sits on the ground, resting his back on the tree.

_In 1938, Matthew was 15 years old_

_He sits quietly under that tree, reading his book in silence. He picked this tree specifically because it’s out of human sight. Hiding in that book of his, deeply indulged in ‘The Hobbit’, trying to hide away from any humans._

_She approaches the tree, his tree, and he sees her getting closer and closer. It felt like a dream and a nightmare at the same time to Matthew. His heart is racing, he’s sweating, and hoping that she isn’t coming at him._

_“Matthew?” Jeannie asks curiously._

_Matthew stutters, and feels like his mind stopped working at that moment, he couldn’t say a word, but a shy, awkward gaze at Jeannie._

_“Can I maybe.. sit next to you? If that’s okay with you,” Jeannie says. She wants to sit next to the boy that she knew cares a whole lot about her. The shy, creative, quiet boy._

_Matthew stumbles upon finding his words, he tries to gather enough courage to tell Jeannie how he truly feels. “Y- yes, yo- you, you can, si- sit if you w-want,” Matthew barely says, stuttering. Jeannie sits next to him, and she starts reading with him._

_Unexpectedly, while Matthew’s heart is at its fastest, Jeannie leans her head on Matthew’s shoulder. The poor, shy boy didn’t know what to do, but to run away from there. Running away is what he does best._

_“Matthew!” Jeannie says as she sees Matthew taking off from her._

_In the present_

Matthew snaps out of that memory, and looks at the tree carefully. He stands up, and touches the tree’s branches, feeling that childhood wood. He then senses his left shoulder with his hand, the shoulder Jeannie leaned on 45 years ago. He continues walking, then mumbles again, “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” 

Matthew walks for a while, he then hears something breaking under his feet. He looks under his boot to see what it is, and figures it’s a little piece of chalk. He takes it and looks at it closely for some time. 

_In 1936, Matthew was 13 years old_

_In the classroom, Matthew and Jeannie sit in two different parts of the room._

_“Oh no! I think I forgot to pack my chalk in!” says Jeannie.The teacher gets furious at her._

_Matthew notices what’s happening from a distance. He doubts for a long time, swallows his words, and stands up, going to Jeannie’s table, he puts his chalk on her table, and looks at her shyly._

_“Oh Matthew, you’re such a life saver!” Jeannie replies._

_Matthew stands quietly, yet nervously. He gives her a slight smile, then returns to his table._

_In the present_

Matthew takes a few deep breaths, then throws the chalk piece as strong as he could. He wants to scream, but he held it in. “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.”

Matthew kept repeating that phrase over and over again, with every time he says it, he feels an empowering feeling of regret. He finally reaches his apartment’s door. 

Matthew opens the door, and turns on the lights. He turns off the vinyl player that he forgot to turn off before he left to the bar. Matthew continues saying, “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” 

Matthew gets to his room, takes off his leather jacket and his black watch. He crashes at the bed, so exhausted he didn’t change his clothes. “If it’s meant to happen, it will happen.” 

As his eyes fade off to sleep, he says quietly before knocking out, “Maybe it’s not meant to happen.” 

One tear drop leaves his eye before falling asleep. 


End file.
